virtualmanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Objectives
There are a number of objectives and rewards in Virtual Manager. The list is incomplete beause this editor has not done them all yet. Setting up your club These objectives are just there to help set up a new club. They are all worth doing because the rewards will be needed to improve your stadium and improve your team. Fill out your manager info 1000 credits Pick a new design and colours for your team jerseys 500 credits Perform the first pitch upgrade 800 credits Perform the first stadium stand upgrade 800 credits Train your players 600 credits Set up a tactic for the team 700 credits See a match preview 1600 credits View your first match 1800 credits Get more supporters No football club can survive without its supporters. There are objectives which reward you for getting more supporters. The gate receipts they help bring in is worth more than the reward but its a useful reminder that you can never have enough supporters. 50 supporters 100 credits 75 supporters 100 credits 100 supporters 100 credits 150 supporters 200 credits 200 supporters 200 credits 300 supporters 200 credits 500 supporters 500 credits 750 supporters 500 credits 1000 supporters 500 credits 1500 supporters 800 credits 2000 supporters 800 credits 3000 supporters 1000 credits 4000 supporters 1000 credits 5000 supporters Go undefeated We all like to win but sometimes we have to settle for not losing. Virtual Manager rewards you if you can put an undefeated streak of league games together in a seaon. Note that this is for league games only. You can lose cup matches and friendlies and still get the bonus for being undefeated in the league. The undefeated streak doesn't carrry over to the next season so if you want to hit the top objective you'll need to play an entire 30 game season without losing a match. 5 games 100 credits 10 games 1000 credits 20 games 5000 credits 30 games 10000 credits The higher your league the harder it is to achieve a streak. If you want the 10000 credits, and who wouldn't, then you could spend the first season getting to know the game and trying to get the prize money for coming third. Then you could use that prize money to build a team to win the league and achieve that 30 game streak while you're at it. Climb the leagues You will get prize money every time you get promoted. If you get promoted to a level for the first time you will also receive a small bonus for achieving an objective. The prize money is worth a lot more than the bonus so these objectives are just there to track your progress. Division Reward 8 500 credits 7 1000 credits 6 2000 credits 5 3000 credits 4 4000 credits 3 5000 credits 2 7000 credits 1 Build your team If you want to compete in the highest leagues then you will have to build a squad that can get you there and keep you there. These objectives reward you for improving your squad and are based on the total value of your players Team Value Reward 50000 2000 100000 5000 250000 5000 500000 5000 1000000 10000 2500000 10000 5000000 10000 10000000 10000 20000000 10000 30000000 Get rich Credits are there to be spent but big stadiums, world class training facilities and outstanding players all cost money so you're going to have to save up for these things. There are some objectives which encourage you to save. Balance Reward 50000 2000 credits 100000 5000 credits 250000 5000 credits 500000 5000 credits 1000000 10000 credits 2500000 10000 credits 5000000 10000 credits 10000000 10000 credits 20000000 Be number 1, numero uno, the big cheese I've saved the most challenging objectives for last. Win your country's top league Win your country's top league and cup competion in the same season. I won't say good luck because it will take more than luck. If you've got either of these then you earned it :-)